gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Keepie-Uppy Beach Ball
Keepie-Uppy Beach Ball is a hidden minigame in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that challenges the player to continuously bounce a beach ball without it hitting the ground. Largely undocumented within the game, players can find a handful of beach balls in specific areas in the city; the beach ball itself is identifiable by its red, white and blue color, and a slightly rapid bouncing motion. The mini game has no relevance in the actual game, and the only reward is a recorded highest number of bounces the player manages to perform, which is viewable in the game's stats, where the minigame's name is also made known. It is not required for 100% completion. Gameplay Players can begin at any moment of the game by walking into the beach ball, thereby forcing the ball to bounce high in the air, and positioning the player character to stand at the spot where the ball will fall, triggering the ball to off the player. The game keeps score of the number of bounces made (by generating a floating number counting the number of bounces over the player's head) until the ball touches the ground, ending the minigame. The beach ball has physics similar to a balloon. After hitting the player, it bounces off, then pauses in mid-air and slowly falls straight down. Depending on the player's position in relation to the falling ball, the ball can bounce to a different direction, providing the player with a degree of challenge; the ball will also shoot higher to a capped height after repeated bounces. Players can keep track of the ball's position by observing the shadow of the ball, positioning their player character as best as possible under the ball's shadow. Locations Beach balls used to trigger Keepie-Uppy's tend to be difficult to spot due to the small size of the balls. However, the balls are confined within specific invisible boundaries that prevent them from ending up out of bounds. There are two beach balls with set spawn points, both in Starfish Island: *Near a swimming pool of the northeast-most mansion *In an empty pool of the eastern-most mansion. Beach balls randomly spawn along the beach in Vice City Beach. Sightings of the ball include: *Near the eastern coast of Vice Point beach, behind Vice Point Langer/WK Chariot *On the southeastern corner of Ocean Beach, near the lighthouse. KeepieUppyBeachBall-GTAVC-Location1.png|The beach ball in an empty pool on the eastern-most Starfish Island mansion. KeepieUppyBeachBall-GTAVC-Location2.png|The beach ball in a swimming pool in the backyard of the northern-most Starfish Island mansion. Trivia *Even though the game's stats page records the highest number of bounces accurately, the number of bounces that the in-game counter keep tracks of during the actual minigame maxes out at 100. *According to text in GTA San Andreas files (Keepie-Uppy best time), the minigame appeared in the game during the development. *In the PS4 version of the game, the trophy "Keepy-Uppy Okie Dokie" is unlocked after a high score of five is obtained. Category:Minigames Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Vice City